


Azul

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: A veces Yoochun quiere perderse.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun
Series: Shinkivariables [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Este fue mucho más fácil, y mucho más fluido. Espero que te guste al menos tanto como a mi._

A veces quiere perderse en el mar, hundirse en el azul oscuro, profundo e inmenso y desaparecer. A veces quiere nadar tan rápido y tan lejos que nada ni nadie lo alcance, bucear hasta dejar de sentir, de sufrir, de pensar. A veces sólo quiere escuchar el sonido del agua rompiendo contra las rocas, olvidar que conoce algún idioma, que existen las palabras o las personas, y lo mala idea que es combinarlas. A veces desea que _‘libertad’_ no sea un concepto abstracto, irreal, tan lejos de su alcance como ese azul inexistente en el que quiere perderse.

A veces sólo quiere ser. Sin juicios ni prejuicios, sin máscaras y sin miedos, ni mentiras. Sólo ser.

Hasta que recuerda que no. 

Hasta que se olvida de todo lo que le molesta, lo que odia, los segundos que le recuerdan que la vida no es lo que soñaba, las mentiras, los ataques impropios e injustificados y la cobardía en la que siempre se escuda para no mandarlo todo al infierno. Hasta que olvida buscar la soledad que lo protege, cubrir cada centímetro de lo que le queda de alma para que no puedan dañarle, esconder su corazón entre sus ilusiones destrozadas, escombros de lo que fueron sus sueños.

Hasta que se olvida de que se llama Yoochun y sólo puede recordar otro nombre que dibuja con gritos, que acaricia a suspiros ahogados entre sábanas, que trae calor y luz y transforma el frío azul de ese mar imaginario en cientos de colores, miles de matices.

Jaejoong.

Quien le recuerda que lo merezca o no es preciado, amado, sin razones, sin medida, sin reservas o miedos de los que paralizan y acomplejan. Quien se toma el tiempo de demostrarlo, de escribirlo sobre su piel con esa fuente inagotable de optimismo y sonrisas abiertas y ojos que no se cansan de soñar, que aún brillan con todas las ilusiones que a él le han robado. Quien lee en su mente mucho mejor que el propio Yoochun, adivinando en cada sombra las palabras que no dice, los monstruos que le acechan, los deseos que nunca volverá realidad. Y regalándole justo lo que necesita para seguir.

Yoochun a veces quiere perderse en el azul del mar y desaparecer. Pero solo a veces. Cada vez menos.

Si puede elegir, prefiere perderse en Jaejoong y olvidar todo lo demás.


End file.
